Użytkownik:Kryształek
O mnie Lubię Pokemony, Slugterrę, PvZ (Plants vs Zombies) i połbogów. Moje ulubione śluzaki to Kryształek, Strachoduch i Szybkolot (ale lubię wszystkie śluzaki z wyjątkiem Bubbaleone'a), a ulubionymi ghulami są Illusiolett i Strachoghul. Uwielbiam mitologię grecką, co widać po nazwach śluzaków i również serie książek Ricka Riordana: "Percy Jackson i Bogowie Olimpijscy", "Olimpijscy Herosi" i "Kroniki rodu Kane". Bardzo lubię lepić z plasteliny, rysować... Grać w PokeLife. Złoto - 1700 Śluzogończa - Cerber ( świetny w tropieniu śluzaków ) Nie wyzywaj mnie na pojedynek, bo przegrasz! 'Zdolności' *Władanie powietrzem. *Władanie elektrycznością. *Przenikanie przez przedmioty, jak duch (tylko, gdy chcę). 'Łapię śluzaki za:' Pospolity - 10 szt. złota Rzadki - 50 szt. złota Bardzo rzadki - 250 szt. złota Niezwykle rzadki - 1000 szt. złota DUSTPUFF 50/SZT. DO SPRZEDANIA Wyposażenie: *Mecha - Bestia - Tygrys szablastozębny T-H R (Thunder) *'Blaster' - Crystalius D-M + UpGrade prędkości + Część fuzyjna *Slug - Hooter 101 - do przywoływania śluzaków określonego typu (od Hefajstosa) *Regenerator (R-N-T) - dla zmęczonych śluzaków (tajny projekt Hefa i Ateny) 'Moje śluzaki :' *'Diamond' - Mega Kryształek ( Ulubieniec, uwielbia czereśnie, diament wśród moich śluzaków ) *'Halloween' "Hall", Tanatos - 2x Mega Strachoduchy ( stworzenie budzące w nocy z niemym pytaniem "cukierek albo psikus", władca śluzaczych koszmarów ) *'Epimeteusz' "Epim" - Mega Enigmo ( Nie jest taki głupi na jakiego wygląda - znacznie głupszy ) *'Sharky' - Mega Thresher ( uratowany przed zghulowaniem, uwielbia szlifować np. kamienie ) *Meduza - Mega Neotox ( nie zamienia w kamień i nie na całą wieczność ) *'Tyfon' - Toxis ( najstraszliwszy śluzak; może zabić każdego ) *'Boreasz' "Borek" - Mega Zamrażacz ( uwielbia snowboarding ) *'Percy, Tyson, Tryton, Chrysaor, Nereus' - 4x AquaBeeki, Mega AquaBeek Percy ( Percy świetnym pływakiem i wojowikiem , ulubiony miecz - καρχαρίας κόπτω - Shark Slash ) *'Posejdon' "Płetwiak" - Mega Makobreaker ( król mórz, rekinów, ryb i AquaBeeków ) *'Eskulap, Asklepios' (bracia Boon) - 2x Mega Boon Doc ( leczą ghule, małe rany ale niestety - złamań nie auć... ) *Hermes', Luke' - 2x Mega Szybkoloty ( szybki, lubi podróżowac i czasem często kradnie, sprytny i lubioący kraśc ) *'Annabeth' - Mega Blastipede ( bardzo mądra i sprytna ) *'Iris, Runo' - 2x Mega Hoverbugi ( może nie robią tęczy, ale przenoszą wiadomości i śluzaki ) *Gerion - Mega Dirt Urchin ( Trochę złośliwy i nieuczciwy ) *'Leo' - Mega Flaringo ( uwielbia bawić się ogniem ) *Arachne - Mega Arachnet ( uwielbia tkać i przechwalać się swoimi zdolnościami ) *Nyks', Blackjack' - 2x Mega Negashade'y ( czarna, ponury charakter, przyjaźni się z Hemerą; dość wesoły i zabawny śluzak Blackjack ) *Hemera - Mega Sonic ( biała, lubi sie śmiać, przyjaźni się z Nyks ) *'Gryzioł' - Mega Geoshard ( wściekły od mrocznej wody - gryzie, normalny - gryzie ) *'Thalia, Zeus' ("Iskierka") - Tazerling, Mega Tazerling Zeus ( uwielbiają wywoływac pioruny ) *'Hades - ''Mega' Infernus ( złośliwy ale przyjacielki, nierozłączny ze swoim mieczem Δευικέρατο - Devihorn'em ) *'Scorsand''' - Mega SandAnger ( hmm...wygląda jak piaskowy skorpion, więc skąd nazwa? ) *Jason - Mega X-mitter ( lubi bawić się iskrami i wywoływać pioruny ) *'Magmus - '''''Mega Lavalynx ( uwielbia kąpiele w lawie ) *Augiasz - Mega Flatulorhinkus ( on nigdy, przenigdy nie posprząta ) *'Apollo' - Mega Sliren ( poetą może nie jest, ale na muzyce się zna ) *'Bąbel '- Mega Bubbaleone ( pomaga w myciu talerzy ) *'Uno, Dos, Tres, Cuatro' - 4x Fandango ( prawie nieprzydatne, jeśli nie masz Boon Doca i źródła mrocznej wody przed sobą ) *Steelarm - Mega Armashelt ( spał jak kamień, jak się o niego potknęłam ) *'Hestia' - Raast ( dzieki niej śluzaki zawsze bezpiecznie trafią do domu ) *'Logan, Nety, Bite, Herakles, Clarisse, Chione, Zefir' - 7x Fingerling ( nie wiem jakimi śluzakami będą - "co ma być, to będzie" ) *'Lines' - Lariat ( ostatnia lina ratunkowa ) *Żołnierz, Szeregowy, Generał, Pułkownik, Sierżant - 4x Grenuke, Mega Grenuke Żołnierz ( uwielbiają bawić się w wojnę z Aresem ) *Blutek - Mega Żelek ( lepiej go nie dotykać, bo można się pokleić ) *'Janus' - Polero ( jeden, ale o dwóch twarzach ) *'Simple' - Flopper ( bezużyteczny? nie ) *'Drakon' - Mimikiy ( pokonać go to jak pokonać Drakona ) *'Hekate' - Mega Magik ( to nie iluzje, tylko magia ) *'Demeter, Persefona, Kora, Katie, Grover' - 4x Vinedrille, Mega Vinedrill Demeter ( walczy tylko demeter, reszta uprawia jagody dla reszty śluzaków; współpracują z Aquabeekami ) *'Hefajstos "Hef", "Hefek" '- Mega Wytapiacz ( tworzy miecze i zbroje dla śluzaków ) *'Ares ' - Mega Zderzak ( uwielbiają walki, wojny, a Ares na twarzy ma bliznę i brak zęba ) *'Eol' - Mega Tormato ( pomaga mi układać fryzurę ) *'Głębinowiec' - Phosphoro ( boi się ciemności ) *'Automaton, Festus' - 2x Robośluzaki - ( razem z Ateną wymyślają genialne wynalazki ) *Eris - Mega Hop Rock ( zawsze powoduje kłótnię między innymi śluzakami ) *Artemida - Mega Slicksilver ( śluzak srebrny jak księżyc ) *Atena - Mega Hypnogrif ( najlepszy śluzak od taktyki wojennej; tworzy projekty z Robośluzakami ) *Dionizos, Pan - Mega Gazzer, Gazzer ( uwielbia imprezy, może się śmiać bez końca ) Kryształek i Śluzogoniec.JPG|Diamond Infer.....JPG|Hades Sharky.jpg|Posejdon Loki jako śluzak.jpg|Hekate 158px-Hypnogriff.jpg|Atena NeotoxProto.png|Meduza Brudny Łob....JPG|Gerion Flatulorhinkus Eli'a się upycha.PNG|Boreasz, Augiasz i Zeus Arachnet pokazuje języczek.JPG|Arachne 250px-Slicksiver protoforma.png|Artemida Ucieszony Sliren.JPG|Apollo Vinedrillem na ramieniu.JPG|Demeter Phosphallerrr.jpg|Głębin Geoshirder.JPG|Gryzioł Zaskoczony Flopper i Skałowiec.JPG|Simple i Eris Twardziele.JPG|Zeus, Leo i Ares Mimikiy stojący.png|Drakon Uśmiechnięty Granatnik.JPG|Żołnierz Wesoły Jellyish.jpg|Blutek Machający AquaBeek.PNG|Percy Raastt.png|Hestia Doc we wnyce.JPG|Asklepios Wytapiacz schylony.png|Hefajstos Thrasher z kartani.JPG|Sharky Robot.JPG|Festus LariatProt..JPG|Lines Armashelt w blasterze.JPG|Steelarm Trzy fandango.PNG|Uno, Dos i Tres Zasmuceni Nagashade i Sonic.JPG|Nyks i Hemera Szybkolot w blasterze.JPG|Hermes Lavalinx z białymi oczami.JPG|Magmus Aura Enigmo.JPG|Epimeteusz Wściekły strachoduch.JPG|Halloween Uwięziony Hoverbug.JPG|Iris Toxis.jpg|Tyfon Nowy słodki śluzak czyli Rocky 3.jpeg|Annabeth Smink Prot..JPG|Dionizos "Pan D." * Montium - Diggrix ( złośliwy śluzak ) Mój wkład * wkład Moje ulubione strony * thumb|mój ulubieniecSmoki Nightwood - Gra MMORPG w przeglądarce internetowej * Pokelife * Slugterrastory * Mitologia grecka – Wiki Mitologia * World of Zombies - Zagraj w darmowe gry online na Gry.pl * Camp Half-Blood Wiki * Battle For Slugterra | Games | DisneyXD.ca